


Dissection

by moonmayhem



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Cults, F/M, Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: Once or twice, Randy Orton tried to force himself on Bray's little lamb. He decided it was high time he took care of him.
Relationships: Bray Wyatt/Original Female Character(s), Bray Wyatt/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Dissection

Inside a garage, the flame of a single oil lamp sat atop a worn wooden bench, illuminating only a small area of it in a yellowish flame before the rest of the room faded to black around it. In this light, laid a dead fruit bat splayed out like a crucifix, pinned down snuggly into the splintering wood, and its belly cut open with the precision of a surgeon. Next to the bat sat a small pan filled with the ink-black innards of the dissected animal, freshly pulled from its chest cavity. The area was clean despite the bat, and the surprisingly large amount of red marks pressed into the fibers of the table.

Beyond the light, tucked away in the far corner of the room, sat the bat’s owner, Bray, with his knees scrunched up close to this chest, and his arms resting on top of them loosely. His eyes bore into the single flame of the lamp, his forehead glistening with beads of sweat that hung heavy on his brow. If he listened closely, he could hear the phantom echo of the bat flutter its wing before going still.  _ Flap, Flap. _

In his hand laid the blade he had used to perform his dissections, and his fingers twitched around the hilt as he fought the hellish chuckle that began to bubble up from his throat. His hands were saturated in too much blood to only be the bat’s, and there were bloody footprints that lead out passed the garage door that would surely lead further into the house.

His head began to sway against the wall, back and forth, ears picking up the muffled eerily slowed down lyrics of the record playing in the living room, “ _He’s got the whole world in his hands…_ _He’s got the whole wide world… in his hands…”_

Bray let a smile crawl itself onto his lips as he stood, letting the blade clatter onto the cement ground as he walked over to the lamp, and hummed along to the vinyl before snuffing out the flame.

–

“Bray?” Her voice was quiet when she opened the front door. She didn’t know what to expect, she’d gotten a phone call from Bray telling her to come over before he promptly hung up. “Bray, are you here?”

The music from the vinyl flowed throughout the house. She walked through carefully as her hair stood on end, but she wasn’t afraid. No matter the amount of oddity of Bray Wyatt, he had always treated her like she was more precious than anything else in the world. Even going as far as to tell her that Sister Abigail — the only other person he held in such high esteem — approved of her and steered Bray into her path.

_ I’ll take care of you little lamb, Abigail would want nothing more. She wants me t’ keep you safe until you’re ready. _

She called out again. “Bray? I came like you asked. Is everything okay?”

There was still no answer, and she glided her fingertips against the wallpaper from the living room into the kitchen. When she flicked on the light her eyes caught the red prints of feet on the hardwood of the living room, straight onto the tile of the kitchen. As her eyes followed the prints, she noticed the hunched over heap of a person laid up against the corner cabinets on the floor. She stood there, frozen stiff as she recognized the face as Randy Orton, her coworker that had assaulted her in the parking lot at work before Bray had come to pick her up. It was then that she remembered what was said that night.

_ When she had told him that it wasn’t the first time Randy had tried to force himself onto her, Bray went quiet and rigid. The entire ride back to her apartment had stayed as such, the only sound came from the slight squeak of the breaks and the howling wind outside the car. She could tell Bray was carefully turning over the event of what he saw in his head. The only thing she could think to do was to twist her fingers into the bottom of his shirt and hold on. It wouldn’t distract him from his thoughts or the drive, and she could have some sort of contact after being shaken up. _

_ When they had parked in the parking lot of the complex he unbuckled his seatbelt and then did the same to hers before he gestured her silently to sit in his lap. Without hesitation, she listened. _

_ Bray carefully held her side against his chest when she laid her head down onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, my dear.” _

_ “It isn’t your fault.” _

_ “It is. I told you I would take care of you, I won’t go back on my word. I am not that kind of being.” He breathed in deeply, she could feel the anger still rolling off of his body in waves, and she was sure his thoughts were nothing short of violent. _

_ Usually, when he did his business, the business that Sister Abigail requested of him, she didn’t ask questions. It wasn’t her place and she knew that, but this time the consequences of Randy’s actions pertained to her. She wanted to know what, or if, Bray had something in mind. So she asked. _

_ “I’ll dissect him carefully.” His left hand combed through her hair and she bumped her nose against his neck, feeling the coarse stubble that was forming. “Have you ever seen the Princess Bride?” She hummed in response, it was one of her favorite movies. “Wesley speaks to Humperdinck about how he’ll dispatch him for all the world to see?” _

_ “When he’s lying in the bed, hardly able to move, yes.” _

_ “Similar to that. I won’t cut off limbs, but I’ll leave scars on his body for all women and babes to see. I’ll make sure that whenever he blinks he’ll see me on the back of his eyelids and all of the sins he’s condemned to atone for.” _

_ “All for touching me?” _

_ Bray opened his driver’s door, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and legs, and easily got out of the car while he was still holding her. “For touching what wasn’t his to touch, and for trying to defile you.” Bray kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her up to her building. “He’ll soon pay for it all.” _

She blinked rapidly for a moment, falling back out of her memory to center back in on the unmoving body of Randy. She’d be lying to herself if she said she felt any remorse for him. There was nothing. Well, not nothing… there was a sick satisfaction seeing him bloodied. The few times he cornered her behind the building at work, pressed his thigh between legs and crushed her arms to her chest with his own so she couldn’t fight him off, flashed in her head. His hand always found its way to her throat when he held her against her will, always threatening that he could do more if he wanted. Orton being covered in meticulously placed cuts that looked deep as they wept blood left her with a hint of a smile and she felt the tiniest bit uneasy.

Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes gently and warm breath drifted along her ear. “This wasn’t a scene I intended for you to see.”

“Bray,” she whispered hoarsely. “Did you do this for me?”

There was a slight hesitation from the man that was pressed warmly behind her. His other hand, the one that was not covering her eyes, pressed into her left hip bone. “If I tell you yes, will you be angry with me, little lamb?”

Both of her hands grabbed onto his hand and pulled it down from shrouding her eyes, only to place a kiss to his palm. His hands smelt freshly cleaned, like lavender and sage, and she wondered how long it took him to wash the blood off of his hands.

She turned in his arms, a warm smile pulling at the corner of her lips and flooding to pool into her eyes, “I would be happy, thankful that Sister Abigail blessed me with you to protect me.”

A deep rumble came from Bray’s chest and he pulled her closer into him, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head in the process. “I’m the thankful one.”

She looked up at him and saw that speckle of blood had gotten onto his cheek, so she licked her thumb and rubbed it off. It was quick, but she noticed a flicker of shock in Bray’s eyes before it quickly faded. “Should we put him somewhere before he wakes up?”

Bray gently moved her to the side and stepped further into the kitchen to crouch in front of Randy. He picked up his hand a small distance above the floor and then released, watching as it fell limply to the tile. “I cut into him slowly, his screams were almost louder than my record. I let him out of the chair in the garage and he stumbled in here, then passed out from the pain.” A sadistic giggle bubbled out of her before she could slap her hand over her mouth and Bray looked over his shoulder at her with the fondest expression she had ever seen on him. “Someone’s enjoying this.”

“Can’t help it,” she whispered, “I can’t look at him and feel any sort of sympathy. I think a part of me wishes you had just killed him.”

Bray reached out for her hand and she took it, his finger fanning across her skin. “Remember what I said about him living with these scars, my dear. He’ll suffer for the rest of his miserable, God-fearing life looking at himself in the mirror. A much more deserving fate than death.”

She nodded once and squeezed his hand. “Okay, then can we get him out of the house before he comes to? I don’t want him here any longer.”

“Of course.”

–

It took 30 minutes for them to wrap him up in a sheet and hull him into the back of Bray’s vehicle.

“He won’t wake up,” Bray reassured her. “I force-fed him something to keep him out after I was done cutting into him.”

“Okay.”

Bray knew that there was something unspoken bouncing its way around her mind. Part of him was still concerned she may not be completely open to the journey Sister Abigail had laid out for her. Despite his worries, he asked, “Something wearing on you?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m a bit disappointed.”

“Why’s that, lamb?”

She leaned her head against the car window so she could feel the coolness while she looked at him. “Next time,” she said as she laced her fingers with his, “I want to be there when you’re doing it.”

Bray chuckled, and mentally reprimanded himself for ever second-guessing the woman at his side when he glanced over at her, “Really?”

“Yes, I imagine the way you dissect your subjects is like a dance. Each step flowing gracefully into the next as you pick them apart for a greater purpose. For Abigail’s purpose.” Her eyes cast back out the window and fluttered over the passing darkness of trees. “I bet it’s beautiful.”

“Look at you,” he sighed contentedly, “eager to be part of the greater picture.”

“Isn’t that why you told me to come over? To see how I’d react?”

“More or less,” he said, “you arrived quicker than I intended. I was going to tell you about Randy in a more controlled environment. After removing him, of course.”

She leaned over the center console, laid her head on Bray’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his, keeping her fingers locked with his. “I’m glad I saw what I did. Include me next time, okay?”

Bray pressed the second kiss of the night into her hairline with a pleased smile on his lips. “Anything for you, little lamb.”


End file.
